Not Bad For a First time
by 2twilightgurl1
Summary: Bella and Rose watch poron


Bella had been my best friend since second grade. We were as close as sisters and shared everything. She had been shocked but supportive when I told her that I was bisexual, and then when I went on to tell her in detail about my first lesbian encounter with Alice.

A week after Bella's eighteenth birthday she found out that she was pregnant. She was absolutely devastated, not because she was pregnant, but because she would be stuck with the father. I don't know how to say it nicely, so I won't, but the father of Bella's baby was a complete asshole. He never paid Bella any attention unless he wanted sex, and after finding out that Bella was pregnant he didn't even want that anymore. The one upside to the situation was that his family was filthy rich, and had offered to take Bella into their home, pay for her to continue her college education, and make sure that her child never wanted for anything.

Nine months passed and little Emma came into the world. She was a beautiful baby and I loved her to pieces and spoiled her rotten as any good Godmother would.

When Christmas break came a long that year, I was bored out of my mind and sexually frustrated. Emmett had gone out of town with his family to spend Christmas with his grandparents. Alice had gone to Europe with her parents. All I could do was sit at home and masturbate and it was starting to get old, I was longing for some human to human contact; and then my phone rang.

I picked up the phone and heard a sobbing female on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Rose, can I please come over?"

"Bella? What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I just…I really need to talk someone….can I please come over?"

"Of course you can, but what about the baby? Are you going to bring her?"

"No she's at my Mom and Dad's, they wanted to spend some time with her."

"Okay, well are you going to leave right now?"

"Yes, I'm walking out the door as we speak. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."  
We've gotten through every other disaster," I thought. "Junk food and porn."

For years now, Bella and I had been watching porn together and recently we had started to masturbate together while we watched. My parents would be gone until morning so we had nothing to worry about.

I got the Oreos, chips and dip, and soda, and then I called dominos to have them deliver some pizzas. I went into the den to set up the junk food, and then I went up to my room to pick out some toys and some porn. I chose my eight inch vibrating dildo, and then pulled the box of porn movies out from under my bed. I looked through the movies for a minute and then I found the one a I wanted, a lesbian film starring Jenna Jameson. "Mmm, my favorite," I thought. I also picked out a straight movie. "I better ease her into this slowly," I snickered.

I took my things downstairs to the den, and then I heard the doorbell ring. It was Bella. She walked through the door and I grabbed her and hugged her, she was sobbing uncontrollably. I led her to the den and we sat on the couch.

"Tell me what's wrong, Bella."

"It's just Edward, I am so unhappy, he doesn't even touch me since Emma's been born, we haven't had sex in five months. I took Emma to my parents today hoping we would have time alone together, but he told me he didn't want to have sex, and he went to the bar to meet up with his friends. It's not just the no sex thing either. He's a terrible father, he barely even looks in Emma's direction, and yet every time I suggest that I am going to leave he goes crazy. I don't know what to do; I can't live like this anymore."

She fell into my arms and sobbed. After awhile she regained control of her tears, and we sat and snacked on our junk food and had a little chat. The pizzas came and after we were finished eating, we decided we would put in the porn movie. We started with the straight movie. As we were watching the movie Nichole broke down into tears again, so I paused the movie.

"What's wrong, Nichole?"

"It just hurts so bad to see a man and woman have sex."

"Well then, why don't I change it to something different?"

"Okay."

I got up and put in the Jenna Jameson film. I went to sit back on the couch and Nichole laid her head on my shoulder.

"You are such a good friend, Lily."

I hung up the phone, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

As the film progressed I could feel myself starting to get really wet, and then I felt something strange, I looked down and saw Bella's hand caressing my breast through my shirt.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry if I am being too forward, Rose, but ever since you told me you were bi, and told me about you and Alice, I've been really turned on by the idea and also really jealous of Alice."

I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about having sex with Bella before. She was quite pretty. She was about 5'4, short, with dark hair, Brown eyes, and a very athletic, trim body, and though her breasts were smaller than I normally liked at only 32C, she had enormous nipples.

"Are you sure about this Bella? I don't want to hurt our friendship."

"I'm sure, Rosey, I really need this."

With that she leaned in and kissed me. It was a very soft and sensual kiss that soon turned into a very heated and passionate kiss.

As we sat there making out, I ran my hand down her body and into her sweat pants, and began to rub her soaking wet pussy as she moaned into my mouth. I removed my hand and then took off her shirt and bra, and laid her back on the couch. I got up and decided to do a seductive little strip tease for her. I began to dance and rub up and down my curves as I stripped my clothes, as she removed her pants and thong so that she could rub her pussy. Once I had stripped, I went and laid on top of her and began to kiss her again.

"Oh, Rose, I love how our boobs feel pressed together."

I began to kiss down her neck and shoulders until I had reached her petite breasts. I licked around them and kissed them and then I grabbed hold of her huge nipple and sucked on it, and then did the same to her other breast until she was moaning so loudly that I was sure the neighbors would hear. I licked and kissed the rest of the way down her body until I got to her pussy. I licked up and down her thigh, teasing the insides, until she spread her legs wide for me revealing her glistening, wet lips. I licked around the lips, teasing until I sensed that she was in need of release and then I ran my tongue up and down her slit, fucking her cunt with my tongue. I then removed my tongue and picked up my vibrating dildo off the coffee table, I sucked on it a minute to get it nice and wet for her.  
"We'll get through this disaster the same way here and then I slid it in her cunt and turned it on high, which absolutely drove her wild, she was bucking wildly and screaming my name. I leaned down and took her clit into my mouth and started to suck it wildly as I fucked her cunt hard with the dildo. I felt her orgasm building and finally she filled my mouth with her pussy juice. I licked her pussy clean and then gave her a minute to recover. I went up and lay beside her.

"That was amazing, I've never had my pussy eaten that good before."

I offered her the dildo, "Wanna taste yourself?"

"No, I'd rather taste you," she said with a seductive grin.

I laid back on the couch, happy to oblige. She came and laid on top of me and did what I had done to her earlier. She sucked on my breasts and nipples teasing them and making them so hard.

"I love your boobs, Rose, they're so big."

She licked her way down my body, until she reached my pussy. She didn't tease me like I had her. She latched onto my pussy right away and began to suck my clit furiously. While sucking my clit, she inserted two fingers and then three into my cunt and fucked me hard, until I came hard in her mouth. She didn't stop there; she continued licking my pussy, making me cum two more times. Finally, both of us exhausted, she came up to lay beside me.

As she laid her head on my breast, she looked up into my eyes and asked me, "So, how was I?"

"Not bad for a first-timer," I responded.

After cuddling a few more minutes we gathered all our stuff and went up to my room and got into my bed. We spent the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
